


Unsuspected Love

by literalimagination12



Category: His Dark Materials (TV), His Dark Materials - Philip Pullman
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:29:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22924114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literalimagination12/pseuds/literalimagination12
Summary: What Asriel and Marisa's relationship might have looked like.She wasn't supposed to fall in love in Oxford. And he was not supposed to fall in love with his best friend's little sister.
Relationships: Lord Asriel/Marisa Coulter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	1. First Meet

**Author's Note:**

> Not going to lie, I've been dreaming about this story. Story set before HDM, but without most of it happening and no daemons. Also, I've made Marisa the younger sibling. Got a lot of chapters planned, so let's see how it goes! Put on a mature rating for future chapters.

After a long day of lectures and meetings, Asriel Belacqua was finally back to his quarters. He was approaching the end of his latest academic work. Whilst he knew his fellow scholars were a little apprehensive, it was nothing to how the Magisterium would react. If anything, that pleased him. Once he had tidied his notes away, he changed into a more casual outfit to meet his colleague (and unofficial best friend, not that Asriel would actually utter those words) Marcel Delamare. 

The two had been friends since school, even though their academic research now was leaning on opposite sides of the Magisterium, it hadn’t managed to break their friendship… yet. 

Asriel walked into the pub and was not surprised by the view that greeted him. Marcel, clearly drunk, with his arms around a young woman. It was very rare for Marcel to be in a drinking establishment without a woman he was intending to seduce. After ordering a scotch at the bar, Asriel made it over to his friend. 

Marcel glanced up with a grin, knowing his chances of taking this woman home with him had greatly increased. Whilst Asriel was the more handsome of the two, he was more willing to let Marcel take the women than he. 

“Ah Asriel, how great to see you! This is.. Uh” as he struggled to remember the woman’s name

“Aurelie”

“Oh yes Aurelie that’s right. Aurelie has just started at the college, I was just discussing the best sights in Oxford” Marcel stated, his eyes telling Asriel to run with it.

“Nice to meet you, I hope you are enjoying your time here thus far”

Aurelie giggled, her hand slipping inside Marcel’s jacket

“Oh very much, but I’m sure Marcel has so much more to show me” she said as she flashed a look of desire into his eyes. 

Asriel let out a small sigh. He cannot understand how Marcel is incapable of having any discussion with a woman without the intention of sleeping with her. 

As if reading his thoughts, Marcel removed Aurelie’s hand and quickly stood up.

“Asriel, how about we go and fetch Aurelie another drink” gesturing towards the bar. Asriel immediately knew this was Marcel’s way of telling him to leave. 

Once they approached the bar and ordered another two scotches and a glass of wine for Aurelie, Marcel turned around to face Asriel

“I need a favour”

“What is it this time, money for a taxi, flowers, the usual things that you should be getting for your latest conquest?”

“No, I need you to meet my sister at the air station. I was supposed to, but as you can see.. I’m a little busy right now.”

Letting out another sigh, Asriel reluctantly agreed. It was very usual for Marcel to place his needs for pleasure over familial duties. Asriel had met his sister once briefly, but not for some time. 

“Really, well I’m sure she will be thrilled to be met by someone she barely knows over her actual brother”

“Look, all you need to do is pick her up, and escort her to her chambers. I’ll owe you one, I swear”

“You always owe me one”

“Are you going to do it or not.”

“Fine.”

Asriel downed the last of his drink, setting it down with a bit too much enthusiasm letting Marcel know that he was a bit miffed about how his relaxing evening drinking had turned out.

“You are a true friend.” and with that Marcel sauntered back towards Aurelie to continue his mission.

* * *

“What do you mean you cannot pick me up?”

“Look Marisa, I’ve just got a lot on at the moment..”

Marisa scoffed. A likely story she thought to herself. She knew better than to believe her brother was just too busy with academic work at seven in the evening to greet her. She had no doubt in her mind what he was really up to.

Whilst she did love her older brother, she knew his philandering ways too well. Despite being at one of the finest universities in Brytain, he would put his studies immediately to the side in order to get his leg over.

“I really wish I could, but I can’t. I’m sending Asriel to meet you.”

Asriel, her brother’s long suffering best friend. Probably the only other person who knew her brother as well as she did. She had met him before, but it was quite some time ago before she had turned eighteen. From what she could remember, he was quite handsome. It always surprised her that Marcel ended up with more women than he did. 

She let out a large sigh.

“Fine. I’ll speak with you tomorrow”, abruptly hanging up the phone before her brother could give her any more feeble excuses.

She sat back down in her seat on the Zeppelin. She could not understand why her parents gave Marcel the financial support they gave him. If only they knew what he actually spent that money on, she thought to herself. 

She pulled out some letters from her bag, a mixture of her academic notes and another desperate love letter from Edward Coulter. God that man was desperate. He never seemed to catch on that Marisa would never be interested in a man like him. Whilst he had great standing in the Magisterium, he was a dull bore.

Without even opening the letter, Marisa chucked it back in her bag. Shame there is no fire on board. She’d chuck it in there without a second thought. 

For the rest of the journey, Marisa went through all her notes, making amendments, noting what texts she wanted to read whilst at the college. Soon enough, the Zeppelin arrived, she gathered her things and made her way towards the exit to meet Asriel. 

* * *

She has changed a lot, Asriel thought to himself when she first steps out of the Zeppelin. Her hair was longer, but still as well groomed. She was wearing a fitted red dress that went down past her knees, tight to her body with a matching jacket and beret. 

He found himself unable to break his gaze. Was she always this enchanting? Asriel immediately snapped himself out of those thoughts and went to greet her. Marcel might be a ladies man, but was very critical of any man who was interested in his sister. Asriel knew full well what would happen to him if Marcel could hear his thoughts.

As he approached her, he let out a small courteous nod.

“Marisa”

“Asriel, thank you very much for greeting me. Such a shame Marcel is so busy with work.” Marisa said, adding some sarcasm to the last part.

Asriel chuckled, knowing she knew exactly what her brother was up to.

“Indeed, but we know how important his work is to him”

“That we do.”

The pair stood there a little awkwardly for a few seconds. This was the most interaction they had had. 

Asriel quickly brushed a hand through his hair.

“Here, um, let me take your bag”

“Thank you, I apologise if it is a little heavy. I know the weather here in Oxford has the tendency to be unpredictable”

“That it does” Asriel agreed, not wanting to admit that her bag was heavier than he was anticipating. 

“I’ve ordered us a car, I didn’t think you would be up for walking back to the college”

“That’s great, it has been a tiring journey.”

The pair walked away from the Zeppelin towards the aforementioned car. Asriel greeted the driver, passing over Marisa’s bag to put in the boot. Asriel opened the passenger door for her, Marisa giving him a smile as she got in. He closed the door, and walked round to the other side.

“Keep it together Asriel. She is his sister.” he muttered to himself before getting in the car. The car drove off towards the college. 

* * *

Handsome was definitely the word to describe Asriel, Marisa thought as she stepped off the Zeppelin. She even found herself catching her breath. Pull yourself together Marisa, you are here for academic purposes, she thought to herself as she made her way down to the steps. 

However it wasn’t long before her mind started thinking about how good he looked in his shirt, tie and jumper ensemble. She noticed that he was looking at her just as intently. Before her mind ran away with her again, she walked towards Asriel, placing her bag on the ground once she met him. 

“Marisa”

“Asriel, thank you very much for greeting me. Such a shame Marcel is so busy with work.” Marisa said, the tone in her voice not hiding her true feelings.

Asriel let out a chuckle, raising his eyebrows. Clearly he has been put to the wayside as well Marisa thought. 

“Indeed, but we know how important his work is to him”

“That we do.”

There was a moment of silence between the two. Marisa had barely had a conversation with the man before now, her slightly elevated heart rate was not helping.

“Here, um, let me take your bag” Asriel said, as he slightly knelt to pick up her bag. Marisa slightly regretted over packing.

“Thank you, I apologise if it is a little heavy. I know the weather here in Oxford has the tendency to be unpredictable” she apologised,

“That it does”. She could see in his eyes that he was not expecting her bag to be heavy but was determined not to show it. How very charming, she thought to herself. 

“I’ve ordered us a car, I didn’t think you would be up for walking back to the college”

Marisa smiled, it wasn’t a far distance to the college, but the thought of sharing a car with Asriel seemed much more pleasurable. 

“That’s great, it has been a tiring journey.”

The two walked to the car, Asriel opened the door for her. Once she settled in the car, whilst Asriel walked to the other side of the car, she took a quick glance in the rear-view mirror. It was almost as if she was telling herself to control herself. She did not need to be distracted. Yet a small part of her knew it was already too late.

* * *

After a short car journey, Marisa and Asriel arrived at the chambers she was to be staying in. Asriel continued to carry her bag, placing it on the table in the middle of the lounge area of the room.

The two had exchanged a few words in the car, both secretly trying to contain themselves. 

“Right, um, I should probably leave you to get settled. I’ll ask one of the staff to bring you a glass of..”

“Camomile please, it’s been a long day.”

“Camomile of course”, Asriel looked around, desperately trying to work out what to see next. He was never a man to stutter over his words but there was something about Marisa that he could not control.

“So… um.. Well it was nice seeing you again. I hope you enjoy your time here.”

“Yes, thank you Asriel. I’ll be sure to let Marcel know what a gentleman you’ve been.” Marisa smiled, her heart never flustered around men before, she couldn’t work out what Asriel was doing to her. 

“It’s no problem honestly.. Well goodnight!”. Asriel turned and walked towards the door. After closing it behind him, he leant against the wall beside him. He shook his head, muttering under his breath how much of an idiot he must have looked like just then. 

He headed down the corridor, letting a butler know to bring Marisa her camomile and headed back towards his own chambers. Maybe a quick read through of his work would put his brain back in the right place.

Once Asriel had left, Marisa started to unpack. She couldn’t help but chuckle about Asriel’s last sentences. Not that she could talk. Her heart rate was just calming down, she hoped Asriel had not noticed. 

A knock was soon at the door, the butler arriving with her tea. After thanking him, and ensuring she was fine for the rest of the evening, she sat down on one of the sofas. She sat and drank her tea, wondering when she might see him again. Once finished, she changed into her sleepwear, and got into the bed that had been prepared. The travel tiredness started to hit, and it wasn’t long before she was asleep. 

It wasn’t long before a certain brown-haired scholar appeared in her dreams.


	2. First Kiss

So far Marisa’s time in Oxford was going well. She had attended some interesting lectures, meeting and impressing scholars with her breadth of knowledge. Even Marcel had apologised for not meeting her and took her out for an apology lunch. 

Not she minded now in retrospect. Whenever she was not doing any work or attending lectures, her mind kept drifting back to Asriel. They had not seen each other since he had left her room. 

After dressing and preparing her notes for a meeting, Marisa headed out of her room towards the library. As she closed the door behind her, something caught her eye. Looking up, she let out a groan.

Edward Coulter. Standing at the end of the corridor with a bunch of flowers. Marisa thought being in Oxford would finally make him take the hint. Clearly not, she thought to herself. Seeing Edward speaking to a member of the college, clearly asking for directions, Marisa turned around, intending to walk in the opposite direction. Taking the long route was much more pleasurable than speaking to that man.

“Oh, Marisa!”

She sighed. Too late. Taking a deep breath, she turned around, putting on her well practiced smile that she reserved for people she did not care for. 

Edward rushed down the corridor, clearly pleased to have found her.

“Edward, how.. Delightful it is to see you.” Marisa said, trying to hide the distaste in her voice.

“You too, I was not sure if you had been receiving my letters, and Marcel mentioned last week that you were soon to be visiting him.”

Marisa’s inner self grimaced. She reminded herself to punch Marcel when she next saw him. 

“Actually, I’m here to study. I’m working on a piece about the bronze clocks in Benin” she replied, trying to put a tone of urgency that she had to leave in her voice. 

“Oh, I did not realise. Well, I was wondering, um, as we are both here, um, if you would join me for dinner tomorrow evening. Oh, and these are for you.” 

Edward practically pushed the flowers into Marisa’s hand. Marisa had to restrain herself not to retch at the smell. It was no surprise that the flowers were not to her taste. 

Sadly, Marisa reluctantly agreed. Half because she could not outrightly refuse him there and then, without word getting back to her family. Whilst she could not stand Edward, it was heavily put forward to her that a marriage to him would be great for the Delamare’s standing in society. 

The other half of her knew saying yes now, would mean she could get away from him and attend her meeting.

Edward was clearly very pleased with her response. After telling her that he would pick her up at half past seven, he turned back down the corridor, with a clear spring in his step.

Marisa let out a sigh, and walked towards her meeting. She had barely taken two steps before wishing she could suddenly be struck with an infectious disease to get out of tomorrow. Sadly, she knew the universe would never let that happen.

* * *

No matter how hard he tried, he just could not get her out of his head.

Asriel had many previous encounters with women, and none had ever made such an impression. He had even tried to bury himself in more work. 

Marisa Delamare. How could you do this to me, Asriel thought to himself. Whilst Asriel had been involved with women before, they were never special enough to stay in his mind like Marisa was. It also did not help that he was not supposed to be thinking about Marisa at all.

After gathering his things, he headed down towards the library, taking the route which he knew passed Marisa’s room. Not that he had planned that, he tried to assure himself. As he turned into the corridor, he saw Marisa at the end of a corridor with a man, clearly Magisterium and holding a bouquet of flowers. 

He turned back slightly around the corner, peeking around to watch the encounter. He could see in Marisa’s expression that she was not pleased to see him.

Asriel could gather that this man was clearly trying to coerce Marisa into going to a meal with him. A small part of him hoped that was not the case. He saw Marisa eventually give a clearly practiced smile, then saw the man turn back around looking very pleased with himself. 

Asriel turned himself away when the gentleman passed him, he might not know the man, but the man could easily recognise him. Asriel had been warned about the growing concern that the Magisterium were having around his work. 

When he walked back onto the corridor, he saw Marisa had gone. He let out a sigh and continued on his journey. He hoped that he would not bump into her once he got there. Seeing her talking with that gentleman had ruffled his feathers. He did not want her to see it on his face.

* * *

God he is dull, Marisa thought to herself. Trying to maintain interest whilst Edward went on, and on and on about himself was difficult.

At least the restaurant was nice. It was very expensive, and the food was supposedly excellent so Marisa had something positive to dwell on.

Suddenly, Edward let out a cough, Marisa looked up and saw him sitting up straighter, brushing down his suit. He then reached into his jacket, pulled out a box and placed it on the table.

Marisa’s heart stopped momentarily. That is not just a box, she thought to herself. 

“Well Marisa, I have to admit that I have brought you here for a reason. As you may have heard, I have recently been promoted within the Magisterium, as an adviser to the King. With such a role, it comes with certain responsibilities and social duties that I cannot complete alone.”

Marisa’s stomach was churning, her brain desperately trying to maintain composure and to not bring up the food she had already eaten. She knew exactly what was coming, and it was terrifying her.

“Marisa, you are a beautiful young woman. I believe it is time for our ‘cat and mouse’ story to end. It is high time that I claimed a wife. I would be honoured if that wife was you.”

Marisa did not know what to do. For so long, she had hoped that Edward would leave her alone. That his obsession would never achieve anything. Yet here he was, asking her for her hand in marriage. In a public forum. Marisa prayed no one at the other tables around them was witnessing the conversation. She knew that that would force her hand to say yes. 

“Marisa” Edward snapped.

“I have been as patient as I could possibly be. I have tried to be reasonable, as I know you are still young but I’ve had enough. I have spoken with your parents, and we all believe that a marriage to me is what’s best for your future.”

Marisa could barely breathe. She could practically feel her heart jumping out of her ribcage. She could see the temper rising in Edward’s face. What was best for Marisa’s future right now was to get away as quickly as possible. Maybe a shot of vodka too. 

Marisa looked up, her brain frantic with worry, and trying to think of what to do. Suddenly something caught her eye. Asriel with some of the college scholars at the bar. Marisa was desperate to get away. Edward was getting more and more agitated with her lack of response. 

“I.. uh.. Just need to use the ladies’ room Edward, I will be back shortly” she said, standing immeditalet and walking off quickly before Edward had a chance to reply.

Whilst walking, she purposely went past the bar. She saw Asriel look up, and his puzzled expression. As she passed him, she quickly

“I need your help. Meet me outside the ladies’ in a minute.”

She saw Asriel nod, looking concerned.

Marisa continued towards the bathroom. Her breath was getting heavier. She could not stay here any longer. 

After entering, she stared in the mirror, trying to compose herself. She dabbed her head with a dampened tissue and tried to fix herself up a little. 

She heard a gentle knock on the door. Asriel. 

She opened the door, and nodded for him to come inside. He looked around before entering, before turning to face her.

“Are you alright Marisa, you seem a bit out of sorts?”

“I’m fine.. Really, I just need your help. I need to get out of here.”

“Why? Is it that man?” asked Asriel, concern deep in his voice. He had not liked the look of him from the moment he saw him in the corridor. Even from behind. 

“Yes, Edward, he, he’s been chasing after me for months, and he asked me to marry him, and I just can’t, and I didn’t answer and I can tell he is getting angry..” she managed to get out, her breath starting to pick up again, the tone in her voice becoming more and more panicked. 

“Right, ok, well, I’ll take you back.. Oh, does he know where your room is at the college?”

Marisa groaned

“Yes he does..”

“Well, I’ll take you to mine.. You can stay in my bedroom.. Not with me, uh, obviously, I can sleep on one of the sofas” he stuttered

Marisa let out a small smile. 

“Thank you Asriel, truly”

“Let’s go, the quicker we move, the less likely he will see you”

Marisa nodded and followed him out of the room, making sure she stayed on the side of Asriel that Edward was on the opposite off.

Not even taking a glance in that direction, the pair quickly moved out of the restaurant. 

* * *

“Scotch please” asked Asriel to the waiter. He had been hesitant to join his fellow scholars this evening, he had plans to continue with his work but as they are funding his research, he relented. 

Better to join them and keep the money, he thought to himself.

The restaurant they were meeting was a regular for the scholars of Oxford. Fine dining was almost a compulsory part of being in Oxford. 

Asriel stared at the nearly empty glass, starting to give up his pretence of being vaguely interested. Something caught his attention in his peripheral vision. He looked up and saw Marisa, clearly flustered. With a concerned look on his face, Asriel put his drink back down as Marisa walked towards him.

“I need your help. Meet me outside the ladies’ in a minute.”

Asriel nodded, clearly sensing the tone in her voice.

He watched Marisa continue towards the bathroom. He waited, timing a minute exactly, and slipped away towards the ladies’ bathroom.

Once there, he gently knocked on the door, hoping Marisa was the only one in there. 

The door opened, Marisa met his eyes and nodded for him to come inside. He looked around before entering, before turning to face her.

“Are you alright Marisa, you seem a bit out of sorts?”

“I’m fine.. Really, I just need your help. I need to get out of here.”

Asriel could tell that something was wrong, hearing the flustering tone of her voice growing. 

“Why? Is it that man?” 

“Yes, Edward, he, he’s been chasing after me for months, and he asked me to marry him, and I just can’t, and I didn’t answer and I can tell he is getting angry..” she managed to get out, Asriel could see that her breath was getting faster, and heavier, and her voice sounded very panicky.

Asriel tried to reassure her, before realising a slight flaw “Right, ok, well, I’ll take you back.. Oh, does he know where your room is at the college?”. Asriel made sure to make it appear that he had not been ‘spying’ on the two of them earlier. 

He saw Marisa let out a groan. 

“Yes he does..”

“Well, I’ll take you to mine.. You can stay in my bedroom.. Not with me, uh, obviously, I can sleep on one of the sofas” he stuttered almost immediately, internally shouting at himself for how he phrased it. 

He met her eyes and saw her smile. 

“Thank you Asriel, truly”

“Let’s go, the quicker we move, the less likely he will see you”

Asriel ushered her out of the bathroom, quickly moving towards the entrance. Once outside, he stepped forward to signal a taxi. 

Once inside, the two stared out of their windows, both trying to work out what either of them should do next. 

Suddenly, Asriel felt Marisa’s hand reach out to his and held it. Almost as if she did not want to let go. The journey back to the college was silent. 

* * *

Marisa followed Asriel into his chambers. She looked around. From the decor to the numerous books and papers covering many surfaces, it was obvious to anyone that Asriel was a scholar. 

It was only as they both got to the centre of the room that either of them spoke.

“So, the bedroom is through there, is there anything I can get you, a drink or..”

“It’s fine thank you Asriel, you’ve done enough.”

Marisa looked up at Asriel. Into his eyes, his beautiful blue eyes she thought to herself. The pair again stood in silence for a few seconds, not knowing what to say next.

Then Marisa dared to do something she had wanted to do since the moment she saw him at the station. 

She took a step towards him. And another, till their feet nearly touched each other’s. Asriel did not move.

Marisa took a breath. Looking into his eyes, she leant forwards and brushed her lips against his. She pulled away and their eyes met again. 

After a few seconds, Marisa felt herself being pulled close to him. His hands slowly moved around her waist, and she moved hers onto his chest. This time Asriel leant down and kissed her. This time, neither of them pulled away. Marisa moved her hands to cup the sides of his face, his beard tickling her palms as they both deepened the kiss. She then slid her arms, to wrap around his neck, pulling him even closer. 

She felt the tip of his tongue touch her lip, asking for permission. She opened her mouth, her own tongue greeting his.

After what seemed like hours, but in reality a few minutes, Asriel pulled away. Marisa let out the quietest groan as he did so. Sad that the moment of bliss had stopped.   
“Um, you should, uh, probably get some rest, it has, uh, been a tough night for you” Asriel stuttered, scratching his head as he took a step back.

Marisa let out a small sigh. 

“Yes, I’m sure you are right.. Thank you again, for letting me stay here” she replied, giving a small smile at the end.

“It’s no problem, uh there is an ensuite bathroom, please use anything you need” 

Marisa smiled and turned towards the bedroom. As she closed the door, their eyes met again. Once closed, she laid down onto the bed, staring at the ceiling. Her mind was buzzing with what had just happened. 

She kissed Asriel. Asriel kissed her. She let her mind drift away, memorising the feel of his hands around her body, the taste of the scotch on his lips. After a few minutes, she brought herself back to reality. She went into the bathroom, lightly soaked a flannel and removed her makeup. 

She walked back into the bedroom, and found herself looking at his wardrobe. She slowly opened the door, and found a pile of undershirts. She smiled to herself as she picked one up. She still wanted a piece of Asriel with her. She changed out of her evening dress, and pulled the undershirt over her head. 

She turned off the lights and climbed into Asriel’s bed. She could see in the pillows the side he normally slept on. She moved herself closer to that side, but not completely. However her hand slipped out, tracing patterns over the sheet before lying flat as she fell asleep.

* * *

Asriel kept staring at the bedroom door, even after she closed it. 

She kissed him. He kissed her. Asriel had kissed Marcel’s sister. 

His thoughts were in a battle over what had just happened. Why did he let that happen, how happy he was that it happened. Why did he lean in to kiss her again, how good it felt to kiss her.

A wave of tiredness hit him. The plans he had wanted to continue with before he left to meet the scholars was completely out of his mind. The events of the last hour that dealt with that. 

He brushed his hand over his face and sighed. 

He walked over to the window, and pulled out a blanket from the drawers beneath. He settled himself down on the sofa and closed his eyes.

It took awhile for him to finally sleep. A while for the thoughts of the kiss to leave him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to say thank you to everyone who left me a Kudos on the last chapter! I hope you all keep enjoying the story! Also I know Marisa's surname isn't actually Delamare, but we're running with it for this story!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it!


End file.
